C'est mieux d'être seul à deux
by Yumeless
Summary: Après sa mort, Neo se réveille dans un endroit sans vie, et c'est par le plus grand des hasards qu'il va trouver un compagnon d'infortune... plutôt instable.


Voici un court os pour le défi de Lunastrelle proposé sur le forum ; kh-fandom . creationforum . net (retirez les espaces).

Neo Riku est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, j'ai donc décidé de participer à ce défi dont il était le thème. :3 Je vous laisse découvrir.

**Genre :** Drama (Je suppose ? )

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ici présents sont la propriété exclusive de Square Enix.

* * *

C'est mieux d'être seul à deux

Je me suis éveillé dans un endroit sombre. Bien que je sentais un sol dur sous mes pieds je ne distinguais rien. Tout n'était que ténèbres dans ce monde semblant sans fin. Mais malgré ce vide obscur je pouvais toujours voir mon propre corps. J'ai longtemps erré. Enfin, longtemps. Ça aurait aussi bien pu durer dix minutes que deux ans, je n'aurais pas vu la différence. Dans ce néant je perdais toutes notions de temps et de distance. Seule la fatigue et la douleur dans mes jambes étaient là pour me signaler que j'avais marché depuis un moment déjà. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je continuais d'avancer d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait que du vide ici. Mais quelque part, j'avais l'espoir d'un jour trouver la sortie de ce monde.

Je pensais que mon cœur irait à Kingdom Hearts, mais visiblement je me trompais. Je n'étais qu'un clone après tout, une copie ratée. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais aussi ? J'avais été idiot d'espérer. Un être comme moi était destiné à disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Il y eut un changement. A force d'avancer j'avais fini par croiser quelqu'un. Une autre personne avait donc été condamnée à rester bloqué ici. Peu importe qui cela pouvait être. Il me semblait qu'il y avait une éternité que je n'avais parlé à un être vivant. Pour pallier à la solitude j'avais commencé à penser à voix haute, afin de briser le silence des lieux, mais je devais admettre que si ça continuait ainsi j'allais devenir fou.

A peine j'eus approché l'inconnu que je me figeai de stupeur. Le premier point étonnant était qu'il portait une tenue semblable à la mienne -mais dans des tons rouges et noirs. Le second point était son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et ses yeux dorés, et pourtant... Jamais ne pourrais oublier ce visage.

« Sora ? »

Le garçon me jeta un regard noir en m'entendant et je sus à cet instant que je m'étais trompé. Sora était incapable de regarder les gens avec tant de haine.

« Je ne connais pas de Sora. répondit le brun d'un ton sec. T'es qui toi ? »

A cette question, je ne sus quoi répondre. Dire « Riku » aurait été faux. Un clone ? Une copie ? Bien que je savais ces mots justes ils continuaient de me blesser.

« T'as pas l'air de le savoir toi-même. reprit mon interlocuteur devant mon air indécis. T'as un nom au moins ?

-Neo. tentai-je. »

Je ne sais pas si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça un nom. Mais je préférai ce qualificatif plutôt que de me présenter comme étant « Riku ». Ce nom ne m'appartenait pas après tout.

« Neo ? T'as vraiment un nom pourri.

-La ferme. rétorquai-je, vexé. Et puis t'es qui ? »

C'était vrai, ça. Pour qui il se prenait à me parler de haut comme ça ! Si ce n'était pas le seul individu à des kilomètres à la ronde je lui aurais déjà envoyé mon arme à la figure.

« Une simple moitié de cœur. répondit-il. »

Je haussai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne s'étala pas plus sur le sujet en tout cas et passa directement à autre chose.

« Si t'es là toi aussi je suppose que t'as clamsé.

-Tu sais où on est ?

-Non. répliqua-t-il, un peu agacé que je ne réponde pas directement à sa question. Ch'ais pas. C'est peut-être un lieu pour ceux dont l'accès à Kingdom Hearts a été refusé. Si mon autre moitié était elle aussi partie, j'aurais peut-être pu y aller. »

Un accès refusé ? Était-ce parce que j'avais un cœur artificiel, parce que je n'étais pas une vraie personne... Était-ce pour ça que je me retrouvais ici ?

« Enfin, j'dis ça, j'en sais rien. Et puis je m'en fous.

-Ça serait bien d'avoir des informations quand même. Histoire de trouver un moyen de sortir. »

Je soupirai. J'avais cru pouvoir trouver de l'aide, mais au final en plus d'être désagréable ce type ne servait à rien. Une belle perte de temps, oui. A mon grand étonnement, il éclata soudainement de rire.

« Partir ? Pourquoi faire ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. En quoi était-ce drôle ?

« Il y a des choses que j'aimerai faire. Des gens que je voudrais voir. »

Je pensais notamment à Sora et Naminé. J'espérais qu'ils allaient bien depuis l'aventure au Manoir Oblivion. Le garçon me jeta un regard perplexe.

« Tu as peut-être des gens pour t'attendre. Moi je n'ai personne. Je n'ai aucune raison de partir d'ici.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Avec un caractère pareil, tu dois pas réussir à te faire des amis. »

Il me jeta un regard meurtrier à ma réplique, et avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir il m'avait plaqué au sol, une main sur ma gorge. Je tentais de me débattre mais son étreinte était puissante. J'avais du mal à respirer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet de me juger ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

J'allais lui envoyer un coup dans le ventre pour le virer quand je sentis quelque chose tomber sur ma joue. De l'eau ? Il me fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où ça venait. Bien que le visage du brun était déformé par la haine et la colère, ses yeux étaient humides. Il semblait se retenir de pleurer.

« Tu veux savoir ? ricana-t-il. Je me fous des autres, je les déteste tous. Mais la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, la seule pour laquelle je portais un intérêt... C'est à cause de lui que je suis là. Un bel enfoiré j'te dis. Il me haïssait. Il m'a tué sans même chercher à me comprendre. »

Je ne saisissais pas de quoi il parlait, mais je le sentis desserrer sa prise sur ma gorge. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour l'éloigner de moi via un coup de pied dans le bassin. Me redressant sans attendre, je passai une main sur ma peau douloureuse à présent marquée de rouge. J'avais bien cru que ce taré aller me tuer. Enfin... J'étais déjà mort une fois. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais encore mourir ici, mais je n'avais certainement pas envie de tenter l'expérience. Je me mis en garde, sortant mon Âme-nivore. Je m'attendais à ce que l'autre dingue me saute à nouveau à la gorge, mais au lieu de ça il resta étendu au sol. Il n'était pourtant pas sonné ; ses yeux jaunes fixaient l'immensité noire.

« C'est con, hein ? souffla-t-il. J'ai même essayé de le tuer. Et pourtant... J'aurais pas cru que ça m'affecterait autant. Je sais pas. Peut-être que tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il m'accepte. »

Hésitant, je baissai légèrement ma garde. Ses mots m'échappaient, mais rien qu'à le regarder je pouvais comprendre qu'il était mentalement instable. Il passait de la colère au calme en un instant. Un frisson me parcouru. Et si... et si ce garçon était ce que je risquais de devenir si je restais plus longtemps ici ? Si cette folie n'était simplement due à l'isolement dans ce monde sans vie ? Mais dans ce cas, depuis combien de temps était-il retenu ici ?

« Tu t'appelles comment ? demandai-je finalement.

-A quoi ça te servirait de le savoir ? Je suis un être incomplet.

-Moi aussi. »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, peu convaincu. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de raconter ma vie au premier venu, mais quelque part je me sentais proche de ce garçon. Pas par rapport à ce que chacun avait vécu, ou même sur le plan du caractère. Mais par notre nature. Un être incomplet. C'était aussi ce que j'étais après tout.

« Je suis un clone. avouai-je.

-... Si tu l'dis. C'est Vanitas.

-Pardon ?

-Vanitas, c'est mon nom. grogna-t-il en se redressant. »

Il avança vers moi, ce qui me fit retrouver une posture défensive. Simple précaution.

« Un clone, hein. fit-il. Je pourrais facilement t'enfoncer, te détruire. Trouver les mots pour te faire fléchir, te briser. »

Tout en parlant, il avait rapproché son visage du mien et avait déposé sa main sur mon bras.

« Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, je pourrais te réduire en poussière aussi facilement qu'une allumette. »

Fronçant les sourcils, je l'écartai en giflant sa main. Je pontai mon arme vers lui.

« Tu veux essayer ? grondai-je.

-Non. Ça serait tellement facile que ça ne serait pas amusant. Et puis je n'ai pas envie. »

Je haussai un sourcil. Oui, vraiment taré comme type. Pourquoi dire ça si c'était finalement pour ne rien faire ? Il se détourna de moi pour avancer de quelques pas, puis il se stoppa et leva les yeux en l'air.

« Il est temps d'y aller. commenta-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-On m'appelle. »

Perplexe, je tendis l'oreille mais n'entendis rien. C'était toujours le même silence pesant qui régnait en maître. Vanitas eut un sourire.

« Ton tour ne devrait pas tarder. C'était sympa de discuter. A plus, même si la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je te tuerai sans doute. Toi, au moins, tâche de choisir toi-même ton destin. Que l'un de nous deux s'en sorte au moins. »

Je n'eus rien le temps de répondre qu'il disparu dans un jet de lumière. Stupéfait, je restais seul à contempler les globes lumineux qui s'envolaient avant de s'évanouir dans le néant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Vanitas était parti ? Mais comment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « mon tour ne devrait pas tarder » ? Depuis l'instant où il avait ouvert la bouche je n'avais rien saisi quant à ce qu'il racontait.

Je baissai les yeux un instant. Choisir moi-même mon destin ? Il était vrai que depuis ma naissance j'avais été manipulé par tous. Si on pouvait m'accorder une seconde chance, une seconde vie... alors je ferais vraiment ce que j'aurais envie d'accomplir.

Je fermai les yeux et eus un sourire tandis qu'une douce chaleur m'envahissait. Et si je devais revoir Vanitas, alors j'irais contre le destin. Et qui sait. On pourrait peut-être devenir amis.

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que je disparu.

* * *

Voilà. Un peu spécial, peut-être, non ? On peut considérer que la fin de cet OS enchaîne directement sur KH 3D ensuite, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne spoiler personne. ^_^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.


End file.
